wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Amaz City
Amaz was a city in Icecrown. It contains refugees that fled from towns in Northrend that were attacked by Scourge, and soldiers from the Alliance, Horde, and Argent Crusade that were trying to use it to gain a strongpoint on Icecrown Citadel. It was built in early 2009. In early 2013, Amaz was teleported to the Vale of Eternal Blossoms in Pandaria, where it currently is at. Government Amaz City is ruled by Tirion Fordring, leader of the Argent Crusade. Generals Gazy and Drasgar of the Alliance Grand Army were put in command of all the Alliance and Argent Crusade forces in Amaz by Tirion. Gazy appointed a Tauren Warrior that was part of the Argent Crusade as a Commander of the Crusade's forces in Amaz. Thrall, who was Warchief of the Horde at that time, also put the Tauren in command of all the Horde forces in Amaz. Bolvar Fordragon was supposed to be high general of the Alliance forces in Amaz, but he was slain before Amaz was finished being built. Districts Amaz has three districts. The largest is Tyrath. It includes important landmarks such as the Argent Crusade Chapel and the Town Auction House. The smallest district in Amaz is Telmoe. The only important landmark it contains is the Blacksmith. The third and medium district is Thermok. The Battle of Amaz City Coming soon... Teleportation In 2013, almost 4 years after Amaz was built, there were few Alliance and Horde forces left in Amaz. Tirion and the Argent Crusade remained in the city, however. Most of the Alliance and Horde forces had left to go to Deepholm in 2010, and then they went to Pandaria in 2012. A few more of the Alliance and Horde forces also left Amaz and went to Pandaria in 2012. But there was a problem: news had reached the citizens that the Alliance and Horde were having a full-scale war. This caused Horde citizens and Alliance citizens to fight. Gazy and Drasgar visited Amaz regularly, and they, Tirion, and the Argent Crusade struggled to keep order in the city. The government tried to calm the citizens, but the violence continued. Finally, the rulers of Amaz met in the Briefing Room of the Argent Crusade Chapel in Amaz. Gazy and Drasgar recommended teleporting Amaz to the Vale of Eternal Blossoms in Pandaria, like the mages did with Dalaran. Tirion and the Argent Crusade agreed. Crusade, Alliance, and Horde mages then teleported Amaz to the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. The city floated in midair for about half an hour while a hole was dug for Amaz to fit in the ground. The city was then lowered into the hole. Amaz was now in the center of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. Gazy flew off on Frosty to the Shrine of the Seven Stars to get help. A short time later, Gazy returned with Alliance forces. The Alliance managed to calm the citizens down and helped maintain order in the city. Shao-Tien Invasion A few weeks after Amaz City was teleported to the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, the Shao-Tien Mogu invaded the Vale of Eternal Blossoms in the name of the newly resurrected Mogu Thunder King, Lei Shen. As the Alliance, Horde, Argent Crusade, and Golden Lotus fought the Shao-Tien. Soon, more Shao-Tien arrived through the north gate and took over The Golden Stair. The Alliance, Horde, and Argent Crusade from Amaz City retreated back to Amaz. The Shao-Tien began attacking the city, and soon the Golden Lotus sent reinforcements to Amaz. Gazy, Drasgar, and Tirion stood towards the entrance and cut down the Mogu as they continued coming. More coming soon... Kor'kron Attack A week after the Shao-Tien Mogu invaded Amaz, several Kor'kron marched up to the city. Tirion, Drasgar, and Gazy walked over. "What is the meaning of this?" asked Tirion. One of the Kor'kron, a large burly male orc in red and gold armor, stepped forward. "By order of Warchief Garrosh Hellscream, this city is to be evacuated in the next few hours so that the Horde can excavate," he ordered. Tirion began reaching for his sword. "And might I ask who you are?" the Paladin asked. The orc glared at Tirion. "I am Warlord Vargosh, one of Warchief Garrosh's top lieutenants." Tirion nodded. "Well we are not evacuating," he said. Vargosh pulled out his sword. "If you do not, you will die," the orc snarled. Tirion pulled out his sword. "Argent Crusade, prepare to attack!" he shouted. Vargosh pointed his sword forward. Kor'kron rode battle worgs into the city. "For the Horde!" Vargosh shouted. Tirion, Drasgar, Gazy, the Alliance forces, the Golden Lotus forces, the Argent Crusade forces, and the Horde forces fell back to Tyrath and cut down the Kor'kron as they came. The forces began holding off the Kor'kron. Citizens, even Horde ones, fought against the Kor'kron. They began driving back the Kor'kron, but as more reinforcements arrived, the Kor'kron became overwhelming. Vargosh and his men stormed towards Tyrath district. Mages then teleported Amaz several yards away to a spot nearby, still in the Vale. The Kor'kron then retreated from the city and prepared to set up Big Blossom Excavation at Amaz's former location. Category:City